Bloody Rain
by Kawaii-Inu
Summary: After Kagome's stepfather kills her mom,brother,and best friend,Kagome must go through life as a lonely outcast.But when she meets a very unlikable character through her step-brother,Kagome not only finds someone she can turst,but maybe even love again.IK
1. Pain

Kawaii-Inu: Hia peeps. I think this is gonna be a good one. I may change ratings on this one later but you tell me what to do. I won't talk anymore so read! (Disclaimer: Don't own anything so remember that! ^_^)  
  
Chapter 1: Pain  
  
12-year-old Kagome Higurashi sat on her bed, knees clenched tightly again her chest and eyes focused on the locked door in front of her. A heavy mix of blood and tears slid down her cheeks like acid. Bruises and more blood covered the rest of her body. She began to shake violently as the terrifying sound of footsteps coming up the stairs filled her ears. She knew who it was and hated the person. It was her stepfather. She hated him and he hated her. He'd been beating her ever since she could remember. Her mother had threatened to call the police if he kept it up but he'd just laughed hit her as well. He said that if anyone told, he'd have to kill them. Her mother hadn't believed him but then again...  
  
He began to get closer and she could hear the horribly familiar voice in his shouts. "You little wench! I'm gonna kick your ass when I get up there you little whore!" "NO! Please! I didn't...It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it! Please!" She called from inside her room. She was terrified. He'd beat her until he got bored, tired, or in need of a beer, if he got into the room. The man laughed. "Stupid whore. Just like your mom! A bitchy slut!" She could hear that he was trying to get into the room. The only thing stopping him was the lock. "Unlock this door now you little brat!" Kagome ran to the door and pushed her back against it in attempt to keep him out. "NO! I won't let you in! You'll try to kill me!" She began to cry. "You deserve what's coming to you! It's your fault they're gone. It's because of you that your mother, Sota, and that slutty bitch that lived next door are all dead. If you would have kept your fucking mouth shut, Sota and that girl would still be alive." Kagome's eyes widened. "What about mommy?!" She demanded. "Well, I guess it was her fault she's gone. She was going to tell the cops. But Sota and your slutty friend are dead because of you." Kagome clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly. "Sango wasn't a slut! And..." She broke down in tears. Why did he kill them?! She wanted to know so badly. Her mom and Sota and Sango didn't do anything to him!  
  
He pounded his fists against the door. "Open the fucking door or I'll tear the damn thing down!!" He barked. She darted toward the closet and flung the closet door open. She found a pile of clothes in the corner of the walk- in closet and hid herself beneath it. Suddenly, as she thought would happen, the man kicked the door down and began to tear the room apart looking for her. When he came across the closet, he starred directly at the pile she was under and smirked. "Gee, where could she be?" He asked stupidly. He kicked a few shirts off to reveal her head. "Wench." He said. Just then, He kicked the girl good and hard in the head. With a sharp cry of pain, Kagome blacked out...  
  
Kawaii-Inu: Good so far? Well then, there's a button down there, it's a review button. Push it and tell me what you think. Oh, and, sorry 'bout the short chap. See ya! Chapter 2 on its way. Chois! 


	2. School

Kawaii-Inu: Hope you liked! Well, I decided to drop the violence for the next chapter (next paragraph is more like it...) Screw it all! Oh...sorry 'bout that...anywho, don't forget to R&R! Arigato!  
  
(Disclaimer: See chapter 1 ^_^)  
  
Chapter 2: School Time  
  
3 years later, Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. She turned it off and sat up, staring at the floor. Next to her feet was a blood mark from the night before and her legs were bruised and blood has seeped through the shorts she had been wearing. She rolled her eyes and stood up to stretch. Walking over to the bathroom, she stopped and pulled out her school uniform from her dresser and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As she started up the water, she began to think about her life. 'I hate that guy. People at school already think of me as some snotty bitch. *Sigh * I don't know anything any more. My life sucks! Everyone at school hates me, I have no friends any more, and, there's no one to talk to except Buyou and he's a cat! Kami! Why did that bastard have to kill her?! He killed mom, Sota, and Sango! It's not fair! No one would care if I were dead! Why couldn't he have killed me too...?' Her thoughts were interrupted when her stepfather's alarm sounded indicating that it was time to get out. She'd been in the shower for about a half an hour! She never did that! Kagome hurriedly got out, dried, and dressed.  
  
When she was done, Kagome looked at the clock. It was 5:07. She was running late. Even though she didn't have to be at school until 8:00 and it only took 10 minutes to get there, Kagome rushed to get her things and go down stairs. She grabbed her backpack, her gray sweatshirt with the pouch in front, and her shoes and tiptoed down the steps, trying very hard not to wake the man upstairs for if she did, he'd beat her. As she walked past the couch, she threw her backpack and sweatshirt over the side and placed her shoes on the back and walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat. 'Hmmm...There's nothing here! I'm not making ramen again for breakfast, it takes too long and it's gonna make me sick! Maybe I should stop by at M...Hey! I'll eat this!' She thought to herself only to pick up a bright red apple. Smiling, she picked it up and stuffed it in her mouth. She turned and began to walk out of the kitchen when she heard the loud roar of thunder. She took a bite of the apple and cocked her head as she walked to the window. She peered out into semi-darkness and was relieved to see that it wasn't raining...yet. She shrugged and walked back over to the couch and picked her shoes up off the back and placed them on her feet. Then, swinging the sweatshirt and backpack over her shoulder she opened the door. The second the door creaked open, a gust of icey wind met her body in a chilling wave. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her after she placed the apple back in her mouth. As she went to put her sweatshirt on, she realized it had gotten caught in the door as she closed it. She sighed and reached down into one of the pockets in her backpack for her keys but fell short to find that the pocket was empty. Quickly and frantically, she searched her entire backpack and sweatshirt pocket only to come to the disappointing conclusion that she'd forgotten her keys inside. Kagome groaned. "This can't get any worse can it?" She asked her self aloud. Just then, the rain began to fall and she slapped her forehead. "I had to ask didn't I?!" She barked at herself. Tears began to swell up in her eyes and she dropped everything and sat down on the shrine steps.  
  
It had been about ten minutes now and Kagome wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks and stood up. The sky began to get lighter but the rain harder. She put her hand on the door knob and twisted it. "Huh?" She asked as the doorknob turned. "Ah!" She smiled and opened the door a smidge and pulled out the sweatshirt. 'How could I have been so stupid?!' She asked herself happily. She turned around and was about to go down the steps when she felt a very disturbing hand on her shoulder. Nervous, she turned only to see a rough hand come toward her. Before she had time to dodge it, the man inside had slapped her hard. Kagome whimpered and looked up. "You little wench! You woke me up with all your stupid shit! And, you're gonna be late if you keep wasting time! But hey, if you want to stay here and miss out on school, be my guest!" He stepped outside in a robe. "Stupid little whore!" He glared at her. Suddenly, Kagome decided to get tough. "I didn't do anything to you! And I've been out of the house for who knows how long! And one more thing! School doesn't start until 8:00! That's two and a half hours from now!!" The man in front of her seemed to be shocked for a mere second before laughing. "Well ms. Smarty-pants, it's 5:30! Get your ass in the house!" Kagome reached down and picked up her things. Her stepfather smiled. "Good. Now maybe I won't hurt you as much." He began to laugh. Kagome smiled. Her wet hair covered the mysterious glint in her eyes. She began to laugh too. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder and began to run for it. "Hey! Why you little- Get back here!!" He called after her. She paid no attention, just ran. Ran for her life.  
  
She finally stopped after about 5-6 minutes. She slid into an alleyway where she slumped down one of the walls. She pulled her backpack off and put the sweatshirt on with the hood over her head. She sighed and rummaged through her bag. She smiled and pulled out a towel and began to dry her face. She also pulled out a watch and slid it on her wrist before heading down the street once again. "Where should I go? I don't wanna go to school yet...hmmm..." She though aloud. "Maybe I could... Yeah!" She smiled and held a finger up. "I'll go to my brother's house! He's the only one who likes me anyway..." Although her stepfather had killed Souta, Kagome still had a step broth that was NOTHING like his father...in which she prayed every day for. Kagome began to run so that she could get there faster and to get out of the rain. 'Maybe he'll take me to school with him...Heh, beats walking!' She thought to herself.  
  
Kawaii-Inu: You likey? Tell me about it. Next chapter, you'll see who her brother is! ^_^ Chap. 3 coming soon! Abayo! 


End file.
